shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Takehiko Hibiki (Silent Composition)
Takehiko Hibiki (響岳彦) is an idol, who is currently on his first solo tour. He is known as the Tiger of the Zodiac, often called Tora or Hiko by the other members of the Zodiac. He is the third youngest of the Zodiac. Background Appearance Takehiko is almost an exact replica of his maternal grandfather, Ryota Kise, in appearance with the only difference beign his slightly darker hair and eyes. Personality Career Discography Solo Listed by most recent release date ZODI☆C R☆GN☆ROK LEG☆CY Acting Roles Zodiac Series: *Curse of the Zodiac - Multi Season **'Yoichi Muchu' (夢中 陽一), the Tiger of the Zodiac (Age 6-10) *Birth of the Curse - Multi Season **'Yoichi' (陽一), the Tiger of the Zodiac (Age 10-12) *Curse's End - Movie **'Yoichi' (陽一), the Tiger of the Zodiac (Age 13) Kuroko no Basuke (Kuroko's Basketball) (Ongoing) - Multi Season *'Ryōta Kise' (黄瀬 涼太 Kise Ryōta) (Age 18-19) Genres *Action films *Romance films *Adventure films *Drama series *Voice acting *Commercials Model *Runway Model *Fashion Model **Fashion Prints *Gravure Model *Commercials Personal Information *Father's Occupation: Radio Announcer *Mother's Occupation: Professional Wedding Planner *Intelligence: 145 IQ *Motto: "Accept yourself as you are! Don't let others change you into something you're not!" *Favorite Color: Orange *Favorite Type of Movies: Action *Favorite Type of Music: Hip Hop *Favorite Type of Books: Business Periodicals and Fashion Magazines *Favorite School Subject: Mathematics *Best School Subjects: Physical Education, Economics *Worst School Subject: Chinese Literature *Favorite Food: Hamburgers, Lobster with lemon and butter *Ideal Type: Someone with a lot of spirit, but knows when to turn it down and isn't overly loud or clingy *Ideal Date: A chic cafe *Allergic to: Rodents *Hobbies: Basketball, Playing Guitar/Bass or Drums *Dislikes: Unsportmanlike Behavior, Riko-oba-sama and Satsuki-oba-sama's cooking *Special Skills: Motorcycle racing, Breakdancing, Gun shooting, Multilingual/Polygot (Fluent in Japanese, British-English, Mandarin Chinese, and Korean) Relationships Kagome/Gou Higurashi Kagome Higurashi (日暮かごめ) is Takehiko's best friend, and distant cousin by marrirage. They first met each other during Kagome's 100th day introduction, as is tradition for Kiseki members, though Takehiko cannot recall that meeting unlike Kagome, despite the latter being a newborn baby. Out of all the Zodiac members, Takehiko is the closest to Kagome and one of the closest to Keiichi, and he often plays basktball with them when they are off work. As they are all Kiseki members, they spend a lot of time together outside of work and school. Since they are best friends and have a lot of work together, Takehiko often has the responsiblity of drugging Kagome when their aunt Rie thinks she has been overworking herself, and carrying around the younger idol's medications. Kasumi Matsuoka Kasumi Matsuoka (松岡和美) Etsuko Koizumi Etsuko Koizumi (小泉悦子) Kotone Mizushima Kotone Mizushima (水島琴音) Emi Suzuki Emi Suzuki (鈴木恵美) Kira Sumeragi Kira Sumeragi (皇綺羅) Yuu Akarui Yuu Akarui (優明るい) Toshiyuki Kikenkaze Toshiyuki Kikenkaze (危険風敏幸) Keiichi Wakahisa Keiichi Wakahisa (若久佳一) is Takehiko's distant cousin by marrirage. They first met each other during Takehiko's 100th day introduction, as is tradition for Kiseki members, though neither can recall that first meeting. Out of all the Zodiac members, Takehiko is the closest to Kagome and one of the closest to Keiichi, and he often plays basktball with them when they are off work. As they are all Kiseki members, they spend a lot of time together outside of work and school. Ayako Itou Ayako Itou (伊藤綾子) Aine Kisaragi Aine Kisaragi (如月愛音) Category:Human Category:Idol Category:Silent Composition Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ragnarok Category:Legacy Category:Legacy of the Miracles Category:Shining Agency